


Obliti Privatorum, Publica Curate

by Nyodrite



Series: Leonis Black | Leon Harper [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: (they are Leon and Haruka), Gen, Leon as Haruka as Yoshiko, Multiple Past Lives, Yoshiko doesn't actually know that much about KHR, Yoshiko has Rain Flames, Yoshiko hears voices in her head, Yoshiko just wanted a peaceful retirement after Shinobi life, and then she ran into Hibari, multiple reincarnations, reincarnation cycle, that she cannot use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Yoshiko brushes the idea of being in KHR off as, while Hinata Hana had lived in Japan it was in the Miyagi Prefecture, she really didn't know all that much about the cities and towns that made up the Osaka Prefecture so it's entirely likely that it's an <em>actual</em> place. Plus, she'd lived through three fictional worlds already, shouldn't she be cycled back into the 'real world' now?</p>
<p>[Both Hana and Leon had died before calming down, still hyped up on <em>making</em> something of this second chance after grieving what had been lost but Haruka survived had well into adulthood- to <em>why aren't you settling down</em>-hood even- and calmed down. Well, mostly since Haruka was still a shinobi and continued to hold the title Impossible but he'd started restraining himself sometime after Kakashi-sensei retired. Thus, by the time Yoshiko starts stumbling into another fictional world, she's starting to get tired and kind of just wants to relax- to enjoy what she views as Haruka's retirement, maybe even become an artist or something for all Haruka's training habits have carried over.]</p>
<p>The answer, Yoshiko finds on her second month in Namimori, is no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliti Privatorum, Publica Curate

**Author's Note:**

> obliti privatorum, publica curate: Forget private affairs, take care of public ones

Nishimori Yoshiko first finds out that she’s in the world of  _ Katekyō Hitman Reborn _ at age seven.

She had just moved in with Natsuko-obasan after a crash had left both her parents dead and her to be taken into her paternal aunt’s custody. Natsu-oba is a newly twenty year old working two jobs to pay rent and save for university along with studying in preparation for her entrance exams. Natsu-oba has the Nishimori red hair though a lighter shade then Tosan did but has the same shade of green eyes that Yoshiko’s father did, she has a kitten (a Japanese Bobtail) named ‘Happy’ and a fondness for  _ Fairy Tail _ .

Nishimori Natsuko also lives in Namimori.

At first, Yoshiko brushes the idea of being in KHR off as, while Hinata Hana had lived in Japan it was in the Miyagi Prefecture, she really didn’t know all that much about the cities and towns that made up the Osaka Prefecture so it’s entirely likely that it’s an  _ actual _ place. Plus, she’d lived through three fictional worlds already, shouldn’t she be cycled back into the ‘real world’ now?

[Both Hana and Leon had died before calming down, still hyped up on  _ making _ something of this second chance after grieving what had been lost but Haruka survived had well into adulthood- to  _ why aren’t you settling down _ -hood even- and calmed down. Well, mostly since Haruka was still a shinobi and continued to hold the title Impossible but he’d started restraining himself sometime after Kakashi-sensei retired if only to keep the old ninken from dying of a heart attack over their antics. Thus, by the time Yoshiko starts stumbling into another fictional world, she’s starting to get tired and kind of just wants to relax- to enjoy what she views as Haruka’s retirement, maybe even become an artist or something for all Haruka’s training habits have carried over.]

The answer, Yoshiko finds on her second month in Namimori, is no.

[Well, Yoshiko supposes that retirement was overrated anyways and she’d always wondered what kind of Flames she’d have.]

* * *

 

When Yoshiko’s hopes for a peaceful ‘retirement’ are destroyed, it’s due to a four year old Hibari Kyōya who goes up to her as she’s walking home from school and says, a bit disdainfully, “Herbivore.”

Natsu-oba teasingly calls her that occasionally when she refuses to eat certain vegetables and so Yoshiko, who  _ loves _ meat, automatically retorts with, “Carnivore, actually.”

That is when she realizes a few things;

  1. This is not Natsu-oba.
  2. That is a mini-Hibari with little wooden tonfa.
  3. Mini-Hibari is _adorable._ As is his tonfa.
  4. Wait, isn’t the only one Hibari sees as a Carnivore hims-



Haruka’s instincts and training has her dodging the, admittedly a bit sloppily wielded, tonfa aimed at her with a nostalgic amount of violence and lashes out with a fist she immediately opens into a palm-strike when she recalls that no, this isn’t an enemy shinobi but a  _ child _ . The miniature Cloud still gets pushed back by the force but it’s less a  _ hit _ and more a shove so she sighs in relief.

Mini-Hibari narrows his eyes, tightens his grip on the tonfa  _ (too tight, _ Haruka notes,  _ it will limit his maneuverability)  _ and says “I will bite you to death.” before charging in another attack.

That is how Yoshiko realizes she is in KHR, has her first fight in her current life with a four year old and finds out that Natsu-oba is intending to become a doctor.

* * *

 

After Chibi!Hibari is patched up (a few scrapes to her more plentiful cuts) and picked up by his mother- who is terrifying and beautiful and has Yoshiko cursing Haruka and every kunoichi he knew when she feels a muted stirring of attraction- with promises of more ‘bitings to death’ later (which oddly seems like a play date with how Hibari-hime regards them indulgently), Yoshiko cleans up the mess of art supplies for their ‘100% Accurate Map of Namimori’ and goes to her room. Once there, she immediately tries to access Flames.

Her first attempt is a mix of Occlumency and meditation that tells her that she is a Rain. Her second attempt is much like Haruka harnessing chakra, a mix of focus and  _ my will be done _ that has green lightning sparking briefly at her fingertips. But her mind tells her  _ Rain not Lightning _ so she makes a third attempt that is more like Leon using magic, a mix of  _ this is what I want _ and  _ what I want will happen _ that has white-indigo appearing.

It takes her seven more attempts in any method she can think, well any  _ peaceful _ method, to come to the conclusion she cannot access her Rain flames and Yoshiko believes that, if not for the influence of Leon’s magic and Haruka’s chakra, she wouldn’t be able to use Flames at all.

Honestly, it’s a blow to her pride after being a rather active participant previously but it’s brushed away swiftly because pride hardly helped (she need only to remember what the Uchiha pride caused to decide that  _ no _ she will never let pride become so important to her) and she still had Haruka’s training to continue. To accelerate because  _ fuck _ if she was only going to end up collateral damage  _ (only remain a weak ‘herbivore’, _ Leon snickered,  _ to your favorite character) _ with everything that’s going to happen in Namimori in-

_ Ten years? _ Yoshiko wondered then growled,  _ I should have read more then just the first two arcs and skim the third.  _ And finally sighed,  _ Well, I’ve read fanfiction and if I remember enough details to be the same- except pairings, won’t even touch those- then it  _ should _ be true, right? _

Yoshiko flopped back onto her bed and asked the ceiling, “I’m fucked, aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Flames. Yoshiko can't use her own but Leon's magic translated to Mist and Haruka's chakra into Lightning which she can use- though if not for them, she'd have been able to use _her_ Flames. They act like a dam to her original Flames.


End file.
